snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Chandler Montague
Chandler Armande Jacques Cyprien Montague (born March 21st, 2059) is a Hufflepuff graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He currently is dating fellow Hufflepuff Kaia Barnard. Biography Early Life Chandler was born on the 21st of March 2059 on a cold winter's day to Jeanne Montague (née Sordeau) and Edmond Montague Education at Beauxbatons First Year Second Year Third Year Break in the Middle of Third Year Education at Hogwarts Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year Appearance At 17 Chandler is 5'8", he had grown a meer inch over the summer. The summer before that he had grown an inch as well. His hair colour is also naturally turning more darker and sometimes it's brown but sometimes it's a dark strawberry blonde and even ginger. He has got a tattoo on his left wrist with the initials K.B standing for Kaia Barnard and a scar just above the end of his left eyebrow, Chandler isn't quite sure how he got it and when it got it. He isn't exactly the most sexiest guy ever at Hogwarts either or near it, he doesn't have amazing, ripped abs but he is quite toned, muscly and a slight bit stocky. Personality (and other things) Chandler is nothing like his family. Literally, there is no person in his family that he is most likely out of all of them. Except maybe his uncle Louis. He tries to be caring a lot because he believes that everyone should have someone there for them to made feel special enough to talk about their problems to someone. He acts like a normal boy who doesn't have a big house nor servants, but he does. If you met him for the first time rich wouldn’t be the first thought that popped into your head. It might be "oh that boy is silly and daft" which he is and he won't deny it but he does deny most compliments about his appearance. Since Chandler was little he had a habit of blushing a lot at little things, like maybe compliments or being embarrassed but as he is getting a bit older he isn't blushing as much as he used to except he still does but rarely and sometimes really bad. He also has always had a issue with personal space but during his new experiences in his fourth year he learnt to overcome them both even though he wouldn't exactly like it if he was in a room with a lot of people. Then again, who wouldn't? Chandler can get ticked off pretty easily and can be quite stubborn. A LOT. He is also recently dealing with random appearances of depression and is trying to not get very depressed because when he does, it isn’t pretty and his attitude to everything isn't the same as he normally is but thankfully he isn't a naturally depression person, he's fairly outgoing and usually immature. There is also another side to Chandler, he isn't emotionally independent, he doesn't like being lonely from past experiences when his family members and other people have left him. Oh and did you know? He wants to be a cop someday. Or..maybe a chef. Relationships Family Parents Chandler's parents, Jeanne and Edmond have a good relationship themselves and have been married since 2044. They usually don't have that many arguments but that's mainly because Edmond's cooped in his office at home working so Chandler normally sees his mother more and he has a better relationship with his mother anyway and he likes her side of the family much more than he likes his father's. You could say that he's always been a bit of a mummy's boy until he moved to England to stay with Cyprien and he hasn't been back to France because he now feels more independent and with closer to graduation than ever he wants to wait until he gets a house of his own to settle into. Chandler's father always liked him, he was always proud of him and he didn't need to tell him off for doing bad things and that's because he didn't. Chandler did what he was told when he was younger and he was a bit afraid of his dad even though he had never came out to him and told him. Even his sister, Josephine was. Chandler overgrow the fear, feeling that he shouldn't need to be afraid of his own dad for no reason but Edmond Montague isn't exactly the most joyful man ever on Earth. Chandler now hasn't seen either of his parents since he came to Roubaix with his girlfriend, Kaia to stay there with them in his fifth year. Uncles Chandler has two uncles, Fabien Sordeau (born 2032) and his youngest uncle, Louis Sordeau (born 2036). He hasn't seen his uncle Fabien not a lot, Fabien left Roubaix because of an intense argument with Edmond when Chandler was just over a year. Chandler never saw him again until his brother's wedding on Christmas Eve 2074 and he hasn't seen him since. He has also met his twins, Kaylin and Angelo who are 3 years younger than him and his wife Colleen. As he was brought up Chandler knew that he had another uncle who left for some reasons that couldn't be explained to him just yet, no one fully understood what actually happened except for Edmond who didn't discuss it during the aftermath. Unlike Fabien, Louis has been in Chandler's life right from the very start. He loves the boy and Chandler takes after him the most out of everyone in his family. Chandler has also stayed at his uncle's hotel in April 2074 that he co-owns with a friend in in Roubaix. Siblings Friends Leopold O'Donald Leopold, or Leo for short was just about the first friend that Chandler ever made that was the same age as him. California Parker California, or Callie is what most people call her was the first friend that Chandler met when he came to England during the summer after his Second year, he was thinking about transferring to Hogwarts at the time and he just wanted to see what Diagon Alley and what English people did over here. Kaia Barnard Kaia, or Kai for short is Chandler's current girlfriend and has been ever since Christmas Break of 2073. Alexander Reed Ellie Johanson Zayden Abrams Zayden is Chandler's best friend. Amelia Reinhart Etymology I need to still add a lot more and..yeah. >__< Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2077 Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Pureblood